The present invention relates to a novel mechanism for heat bonding a mastic coated open band to a heat conductive hub.
Automatic transmission hubs require the bonding of liners and connecting of metal bands to the same during repair procedures. It is important that such liner bonding be achieved accurately and efficiently to ensure the workability of the same in an automatic transmission apparatus.
In the past, band liners have been held to the drum manually and heated externally with a torch or other source of heat. Although successful in binding band liners to a metal drum, such a process is slow, requires a high degree of skill to achieve accuracy.
A mechanism for heat bonding a mastic coated open band to a heat conductive hub would be a notable advance in the automotive industry.